


【博君一肖】成人礼

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博x肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *一个有点凶的弟弟*lofter点梗“半强迫”*以及，或许是史上第一辆攻比受先完事儿的车（？）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	【博君一肖】成人礼

“轰隆——”  
伴着一声炸雷，教室的门被推开来。  
肖战拎着一把湿漉漉的长伞站在门口，有些无奈地看着坐在讲台前专心致志地对付一堆乐高零件的人。  
外面的雨实在太大了，因此即便撑了伞，肖战的衣服还是湿了个透，圆领的t恤贴着皮肤，勾勒出线条流畅的身躯。  
他将雨伞撑开放在走廊上，噗呲噗呲地踩着早就进了水的鞋往里走了两步，停在讲台的台阶边：“为什么不回家？”  
王一博依旧头也不抬：“你不在家，我回去干什么？”  
肖战沉默了片刻，侧头看了一眼黑板边上各种电源开关，手一抬，直接把闸拉了。  
教室里顿时陷入一片黑暗。  
“……把灯打开。”王一博的声音听起来带了些许颤抖。  
“跟我回家。”肖战知道他怕黑，本意也不是要吓他，于是迈上讲台，安抚一般将手搭在他肩上。  
“把灯，打开。”王一博又说了一遍。  
肖战感觉到少年的身体也在微微颤抖着，像是极力压抑着什么情绪。  
他突然有些不忍心，把语气放得更温和：“乖，跟我……啊！嗯——”  
一切都发生得太快，待肖战回过神来时，他已经被突然起身的王一博压在身后的黑板上吻了好一阵。  
后腰磕在了粉笔槽边缘，一阵突突地疼，嘴唇被少年发泄似地撕扯啃咬，很快就在口腔里漫开些许腥味。  
“唔——”肖战去推王一博，却不想又是刺激到了他，一手拢着肖战的后脑勺，一手捧着他的脸，不管不顾地吻得更用力、更深入。  
王一博用舌尖去勾对方的，叼在齿间又是吸又是磨，捧着他侧脸的那只手神不知鬼不觉地往下，略显生涩地探向他胸前的凸起，隔着湿透了的衣服用拇指用力一按。  
“嗯——”肖战弓着身子要躲，后背撞上黑板，被挡住了去路，他又去推王一博，终于把他推开了。  
王一博站在离他半步远处，微微颔首，明明是在黑暗中，一双眼睛却亮得吓人，死死地盯着他，唇齿间沾着不知来自谁的红，鼻翼随着喘气的频率轻轻颤动。  
肖战一手揉着被撞青的后腰，一手撑在粉笔槽上与他对峙。  
半晌，还是肖战先败下阵来，他叹了口气：“你怎么了？”  
王一博并不打算答他，抬手擦了一下嘴角的血。  
肖战又去拉他：“回家吧。”  
王一博动作一顿，目光缓缓落在他抓着自己的手上。  
下一秒，讲台前的椅子被王一博一脚踹开，肖战的t恤被王一博扬手掀走，上半身被面朝下压在了讲桌上。  
“啊啊——”  
桌面上还摊着王一博先时拼了一半的乐高，此时在两人上半身的重量下，直接被压进了肖战皮肉里，又麻又痛，他难受地扭了两下，想要挣开来。  
王一博却像是嫌他吵，将t恤团成一团堵住了他的嘴。  
肖战：“？！”  
他犹自震惊，王一博又已经把自己的t恤也脱下来，拧成一股将他两只手反绑在了身后。  
到此时，肖战不可能还不知道王一博想干嘛了。  
果然，身后的人窸窸窣窣一阵，肖战便感觉到自己的裤子被扒了下去，臀缝处抵上了一个半硬的物事。  
“唔唔唔？”肖战用力扭头去看王一博，试图叫停，王一博却更用力地把他压了回去。  
“唔唔——”  
两个小零件正好嵌在肖战的乳缝里，他顿时觉到宛如有一股电流顿时自乳尖炸裂开来，腰身软了大半。  
而身后的王一博像是连前戏也不打算做，扶着头部就往他身后的穴口戳。  
肖战吓得整个人往前突了一下，被王一博捞着胯骨拖回来，大手“啪”地拍在臀肉上，烙下一个五指状的红痕。  
“唔唔唔！”肖战又开始挣扎，奈何一个字也没法说，倒因此被身下的乐高硌得更狠。  
王一博扶着下身在穴口戳了几下，塞进去半个头部又被挤了出来，“啧”了一声，最后还是放弃了直接突入，没什么耐心地开始给他做扩张。  
一根手指不容抗拒地探入，在紧致的内里曲了曲，也没等肖战适应便又添到了两根。  
肖战难受得紧，紧闭的眼里挤出了一滴眼泪。  
王一博又俯下身去亲吻肖战的后颈，时而用牙齿叼起一块皮肤吮吸，扩张的手指已经添到了三根，一开一并，按着柔软的肠壁不断向内，无意间碰到一处凸起，肖战整个人弹了一下，腿一软险些滑下讲台，被卡在他两腿间的王一博捞住，手指顺势又被吞得深了些许。  
王一博目光黯了一下，将手指撤出，掐着他的胯骨将他往上抬了一点，再次将头部塞了进去，他终于肯跟开口说话，哑着声音说：“放松。”  
肖战眼睛睁了一下。  
一道闪电划过夜空，黑漆漆的教室亮了一瞬，讲台下的一排课桌就这样映入眼帘。  
肖战骤然想起来他们是在教室里。  
他白天还站在这个讲台上给假期补习的学生上课。而现在，他被王一博——他当弟弟养大的少年，压在讲桌上侵犯。  
羞耻感汹涌而来，肖战本能地收紧了后庭，喉咙里倔强地发出呜咽声，徒劳地想要阻止王一博。  
他的不配合彻底激怒了王一博，少年的目光更暗，一手按住他的后腰，一手掐着他的胯骨，不管不顾地将下身尽数送了进去。  
“唔！呜……”  
肖战感觉到自己像被劈开了一般，两条腿抖得像筛糠，被禁锢的双手紧紧攥成拳，又脱力一般地松开。  
王一博甚至没有给他时间缓神，就这样大开大合地开始抽插，他丝毫不通技巧，只知道撒气一般地蛮干，每一次都退至只剩一个头部，而后整根没入。囊袋拍在股间，发出“啪啪”的声响，在空旷的教室里显得格外清脆。  
肖战痛得眼前一阵发黑，甚至开始无声地抽泣，却已经没有力气抵抗。恍惚间心里还在想着：外面雨那么大，应该没有人能听见教室里的动静吧。  
王一博一言不发地干了他好一阵，才像是终于将心里憋着的那股气撒完了，俯下身去吻肖战的耳垂，身下的动作也终于温柔了些许。  
“你还记不记得，今天是什么日子。”  
肖战听见少年在他耳边这样问，声音听起来竟然还有点委屈。  
他愣了一下，还没来得及作出任何反应，王一博突然又用力顶了他一下：“你当然是不记得的。”  
他这一下误打误撞又碾上了先时做扩张时碰到的那一点，一阵快感破开层层叠叠的痛意窜上后脑，肖战一直蛰伏的前端总算有了反应。  
王一博顿了顿，像是从这一下里面品出了些许不同，试探着又往那一点撞去。  
湿热的内壁格外热情地裹上来，身下的人也难耐地从喉咙里发出一声闷哼。  
王一博开始有意地关照起那一点来，一边不紧不慢地抽插，一边伏在肖战耳边继续说：“哥。”  
“唔——”  
“肖战。”  
“呜呜……”  
“肖老师。”  
“嗯——”  
“你记得培训班里每一个孩子的生日，你甚至给他们每一个人都准备礼物——”  
“……”  
“——却独独忘了我。”  
“唔唔唔！”  
王一博越说越激动：“我在家里等了你一整天——早上醒来的时候你已经出门上课了，于是我想，等你中午回来一起吃个午饭吧。”  
他冷笑了一声：“结果你只是给我发了个消息叫我自己吃。  
“我又想，那就等你下午下班，一起吃晚饭也行。  
“可是你一直到天黑也没有回来——  
“不仅没有回来，消息也不回、电话也不接——呵。”  
快感堆叠间，肖战头有点晕，耳边的话却是一字不落地听了进去。  
他很想张口解释点什么，可是王一博分明从一开始就没打算听他说话，一点没有要把堵住他嘴的衣服撤走的意思。  
王一博吻着自己在他后颈咬出的印记，突然想起什么，一手伸到他前端，握住了早已硬挺的物事，上下套弄起来。  
肖战猛地睁大了眼，拼命挣扎起来。  
王一博是打算在这里把他干射，可这是教室，是他第二天还要来上课的教室。  
——年轻的培训班老师显然忘了考虑，今晚这样一场以后，自己第二天是不是真的还能起来上班。  
他挣得身下的讲台开始晃动，方才嵌在了乳缝里的乐高零件也被晃了下来，被强撑了这许久的乳头一下子放松，竟是又产生些许隐秘的快感，布满了汗的皮肤上顿时又生了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嘘。”王一博突然在他耳边道，“好像有人。”  
肖战整个人一僵。  
这个教室位于培训机构外租的一栋楼里，每晚的确是会有人逐层巡视的，此时不知道是不是心理作用，肖战仿佛真的看到窗外有人打着手电走近。  
“唔——！”肖战用被反绑在身后的手推在王一博的腹肌上，示意他赶紧停下。  
王一博低头看了一眼，紧接着却好似什么都没发生一样，继续又重又准地一下一下往里干。他说：“我既然这样对你了，就从来没想过要藏着掖着。”  
肖战：“？！”  
王一博：“你怕吗？哥？”  
肖战根本没有心思再去管他在说什么，十二分的注意力都放在了门外的动静上——是真的有人在巡楼。  
走廊上手电一晃一晃地逼近，肖战甚至觉得自己能从嘈杂的雨声里分辨出楼管的脚步声。  
而他进教室前还在门口支了一把大开的雨伞，进教室后也只是将门虚掩上了。  
他反射性地全身紧绷起来，后面绞得王一博一阵头皮发麻。  
王一博咬了咬牙，报复一般更加用力地肏开层层叠叠的软肉，握在他前端的手重重地擦过头部，在无声的抵抗中放肆地挑战着肖战的忍耐极限。  
肖战的身体开始剧烈地痉挛，身后巨物的侵犯、身下乐高零件的蹂躏、还有在他前端作祟的手逼得他眼前一阵黑一阵白，快感早就堆积到要爆发，可走廊上忽行忽停的脚步声又叫他半点也不敢放松。  
偏生压在他身上的少年还在煽风点火，像是故意一般贴着他耳根喘气，时而伸出温软的舌尖舔弄他的耳垂，还压着嗓子哄他：“战哥，你放松一点，我要被你吸射了——”  
肖战突然有点生气，深吸了口气，一咬牙死命绞紧了王一博。  
少年毕竟年轻，在情事上实在也不算是经验丰富，被他突然来了这么一下，竟是当真低喘着泄了身。  
微凉的液体激得内壁更加疯狂地收缩，直至里头的东西渐渐恢复了疲软也不肯将它放走。  
王一博伏在肖战身上喘了好一会儿才缓过神来，一抬眼就看到身下的人扭着头在看他，一双眼睛在黑暗中都能看出闪着水光。  
王一博沉声说：“你阴我。”  
肖战在喉咙里哼了一声，别过头去歪在讲桌上，像是累极了不想再理他。  
半晌，王一博终于伸手把塞在他嘴里的衣服扯开了。  
直至这时他才发现，肖战一直在轻轻地抽泣。  
方才还凶得要命的少年此时突然有点慌，无措地去摸了摸他的脸。  
肖战躲了一下，咬了咬被撑的有些发酸的牙关，轻声说了句什么。  
“什么？”王一博没听清，俯身凑过去。  
肖战便又说了一遍：“小王八蛋。”  
王一博：“……”  
肖战动了动还被反绑着的手，往下指了指：“裤口袋。”  
王一博神使鬼差地就听了他的指令，从他身上爬起来，蹲身去摸他的裤口袋——从里面掏出一串陌生的钥匙时，愣住了：“这什么？”  
“摩托车钥匙。”肖战哼哼道。  
王一博整个人一颤。  
肖战艰难地支起身子，在讲桌上翻了个身，结果一个不稳，直接一屁股坐在了地上，一时也不知是胸腹部被乐高压出一大片坑坑洼洼的皮肤更难受一点，还是被发冷的地面亲密地磨蹭的臀部更难受一点，嘴里冷气直抽。  
王一博忙架着他的腋下把他抱到了讲桌上坐着，又就着这个姿势把他的手解开了。  
“之前答应过你……咳……等你18岁送你一台摩托车。”肖战没什么力气，半个人几乎是倚在王一博身上，趴在他耳边说。  
王一博垂着头，把还粘在他胸口几个乐高零件抠下来。  
“嘶——你能不能稍微温柔点？”肖战被他弄得又是一阵难受，握着他的手腕，却也没有去拦他的动作。  
他继续哑着声音说：“早上出门早确实是因为要来上课。中午本来想取车回去，但车临时出了点问题，所以拜托了老板下午检修一下，打算晚上再去拿。”  
王一博猛地抬起头。  
肖战叹了口气，看着他的眼睛：“下午一直联系不上是因为赶路的时候手机摔了。”  
王一博嘴唇动了动，最后什么也没说，只是突然单膝跪在了地上。  
肖战吓了一跳：“你干什么？！”  
“你还没射。”王一博说着一手握住了他还在硬着的下身。  
“你让我在这里射是要我命吗……我艹！”  
敏感的部位被含进温热的口腔，王一博第一次给人做这种事，有点难受地皱了皱眉，却没退开，而是继续把他往深处含。  
肖战一只手颤抖着揪住了他的头发。  
王一博被抓得头皮一痛，抬眼去看他，目光深沉而专注。  
于是肖战就在这一眼中射了出来：“……X！”  
若说刚才跟王一博说话时还绷着根弦，此时肖战便像是被抽走了线的木偶。他整个人往旁边一歪，被王一博眼疾手快地捞在怀里。  
肖战有气无力地在他耳朵上咬了一口：“你真是出息了……”  
王一博刚刚把他的东西吞下去，此时嘴里还满是麝香味，不太适应地咽了下口水，才安抚一般地在他背上摸了两把：“哥，对不起。”  
肖战头也不抬地一巴掌糊在他脸上：“谁是你哥……叫男朋友。”  
王一博骤然睁大了眼。

肖战一路半淋着雨找过来，又被王一博不管不顾地按在讲桌上来了顿狠的，几个喷嚏下来，竟是受了寒病倒了。  
也不知道王一博是怎么在大雨里把他弄回了家，又是怎么帮他清干净了身体里的东西，总之等他一觉醒来，自己正规规矩矩地躺在被子里。  
“咳。”他在床上动了动。  
“你醒了。”王一博原本正坐在床边低着头回复着手机上的消息，一听见动静，连忙扶他坐起来，“感觉还难受吗？”  
肖战皱着眉，显然是全身都很不舒服，但他还是摆了下手：“没事。咳……有水吗？”  
王一博便递了杯水在他嘴边。  
喝了几口水稍微缓了缓，肖战推开杯子：“我睡多久了？”  
王一博看了眼手机上的时间：“十来个小时吧。”  
“哦，”肖战略带了些歉意的笑了一下，“那看来是彻底错过你的18岁生日了。对不起啊小朋友。”  
王一博抿了一下嘴唇：“没有。”  
肖战有点发烧，此时头还晕乎乎的，揉了揉太阳穴，想起什么：“对了。摩托车看到了吗？我昨天叫人停在车棚里了。”  
王一博“嗯”了一声。  
肖战笑：“不去骑一下吗？”  
王一博沉默了片刻，抬起头看他：“哥，我们把它卖了吧。”  
肖战脸色一变：“为什么？你不喜欢？”  
王一博摇头：“我喜欢。但是……没必要啊。”  
他抓了一下头发，说：“家里最近也没有很宽裕……哥？”  
肖战没等他说完，直接一掀被子又躺下了，还卷起半边枕头压在了耳朵上，摆明了不打算听他后面的话。  
王一博说的其实没错，两人自年少时在乞讨的街头相识，相依为命地过了这么些年，从来都是省吃俭用，就连现下的这处住所都是百费周折才定下来，手头根本就没有几个能用的闲钱。  
而昨晚在培训班的教室闹了那么一场，肖战肯定不可能再回去上课了，今天之后的日子要怎么过又得重新做打算。  
——的确是和“宽裕”搭不上半点关系，  
但肖战根本不想听他说这些话。  
他记得少年见到飞驰的摩托车时脸上的憧憬，这台车也是从那时起就已经被肖战划为了王一博应该拥有的东西，几年来挣钱愈发拼命，这才在少年18岁这一天置办下来，想要作为成年礼送出去。  
王一博被他的态度弄得有点不知所措，只好又叫了一声：“哥？”  
肖战在枕头里缩了好一会儿，才翻过身来，仰躺在床上看着天花板，说：“王一博。”  
王一博忙应道：“我在。”  
肖战面无表情地继续说：“你要是敢把我送你的任何东西拿去卖，我就不要你了。”  
王一博一下子站起身来：“我不卖了！”  
肖战轻轻地哼了一声。  
王一博像是怕他不信，三指并齐举高：“我保证，就是穷到没饭吃也绝对不卖我哥送我的东西。”  
肖战脸色缓和了些许，眼睛一瞥：“我是你什么？”  
王一博下意识地答：“你是我哥……”  
他猝然住了嘴，看向明显有些不悦的肖战，试探着重新开口：“我……男朋友？”  
肖战这才满意地应了一声，翻身背对着他闭上眼睛休息。  
——半个头缩在被窝里，扬起了嘴角。

-完-


End file.
